First Journeys Chapter 10a
Chapter 10: Corri-Door I arrived at Corri-Door nine days after I had left Austin. The System was on the very edge of Union space . The declared space Kermac /Galactic Council space begun right beyond its helio pause towards the gneral direction of the galactic center, or in te old astronavigation terms, towards Galactic East . Two so called transit corridors, marked only by marker buoys and defined by the Armistice treaty that ended the last big war originated from here. One of these corridors connected Magnitude, the home system of the machine species called the X101s and the other ended at Arsenal a nine planet system that was now one of the Union Navy’s biggest fleet bases. Corri should have never been an important system would it not have been for its strategic position. It consisted of Corri an Orange K III star and three rock and ice planets and one gas giant with only one sizeable moon. Yet every rock and surface of the system was occupied or utilized. The Sixth and the seventh fleet had their permanent headquarters here. Border Control was stationed here. Responsible for logistics, intelligence and patrols for the 22,000 light years of border space the Union shared with the Galactic Council and Nul. Due to the recent events the system was busier than a flicker fish hatchery at feeding time as we arrived. The planets were named Corrosive, Corri-Door Corri Giant with Moon Corrode, and Corri Rock. Our destination was a Class A port on Corri Door, even though this world was on the second orbit around it star. It was too far out to receiv.e enough heat and was mostly composed of a methane and water ice mantle over a rock core. It no minerals or metals worth mining, a very thin atmosphere and it was almost as cold on its surface as it was in deep space. The Space port and sub planetary city of Corri-Door was completely different from Twilight, while there were a few civilians among the milling crowds of beings, almost everyone was wearing some kind of military uniform and there were no Gal Drifters, or Bottoms to be seen anywhere. I could not help but smile as I noticed an Arthur’s Swine and Dine restaurant. This one the biggest I had seen so far and everyone of the hundred or so tables were occupied with soldiers, space crews and marines. I was told space bus traffic to Arsenal had not yet resumed but the Grey lines Info bot was certain, they would resume regular scheduled flights witin the next four to five days. I went into a recruiting office and they confirmed by Pre Entry appointment and I was assured, this time by a life officer that I was still way to early and had be plenty of time to make my application once the connection was re established. So I had at least four days to kill. With no particular destination I went to the huge view ports allowing a view over one of the landing fields. Six battle ships were currently serviced by towering robots with dozens of flexible metal tentacle arms. Marines in precise columns marched to board a Marine drop ship. Another Marine ship landed and at least two hundred Dai Than pirates and twenty or so black Nogolls wearing prisoner control suits restraints, guarded by battle robots and armed marines were herded into a waiting transport skimmer. I watched for at least two hours before I got tired standing and decided to sit somewhere and have something to eat. I also needed a hotel. A fur covered Attikan behind the counter of the Holiday Inn made an apologetic gesture. “I am sorry Sir, we are booked solid and I am afraid all space port hotels are as well. I doubt you find anything in town right now. It looks like half the Union is here and you might have to take a Shuttle to Corri-Rock or Corrosion.” I turned and considered the options, looking for an Info Bot when a tall red haired woman with a dark green velvet dress said to me. “Excuse me, Sir, but I too needed a room and I heard you were as unsuccessful jst as me. I just found out the Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant has rooms available. I just called an Inter System Cab. You are welcome to share the cab fare with me if you like.” “Yes that would be great. I don’t really want to sleep three nights in the Space Bus lobby.” “I was afraid I would have to do something similar.” She said. I guessed she was between fourty and ninety years old. Her hair was long and curly in a dark coppery shade. Her eyes were as green as her dress and she had a nice feminine curved body under that velvet knee long dress. Over she wore an open matching dark green coat. She held out her hand.” I am Dawn Blythe by the way.” “Eric Olafson.” She wore thin leather gloves and a bunch of silvery bracelets tingled as I shook her hand. The Inter system Taxi arrived moments later. It was a large D 4 flier capable of Intersystem space flight and piloted by a very tall humanoid being. Dawn said to him:”Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant pleases.” The pilot waited till a robot put the ladies luggage in the cargo box and answered. “It’s my sixth trip today, to the Gas Planet, every room is booked solid. Not just military, there are going to be a lot of people coming to see the executions. “He queued his cab behind a row of other taxis and fliers heading for a force field membrane to get to the outside of the planet’s surface. He switched to auto pilot and asked.”So you are here for the executions as well?” I shook my head. “I don’t know anything about any executions. I am on my way to Arsenal but the buses have not resumed service.” The woman answered. “ I am here for the executions, yes.” I was not really interested but said. “Someone famous getting hanged or something?” “Seventeen Dai Than Clan chiefs are getting executed. They have been identified as slave traders and responsible for many deadly attacks and raids. Most of the captured Dai are processed and released but these seventeen were identified as especially cruel and selling Union Citizens into slavery.” The Taxi passed through three energy curtains and we were outside. The pilot pulled the shuttle into a steep climb and accelerated fast. I was distracted for a moment as I saw a Union Battle ship take off not too far from us and the immense ship climbed faster than we did, and a feeling of great pride filled my heart as I saw the Lettering and read the ships name, USS Ragnarsson. The Shuttle pilot changed course and kicked in the small ISAH drive and I could not see the ship anymore. The pilot and the lady were talking and I paid a little attention, but the pilot had other ideas He turned his seat. “Andoria my home world is clear on the other side of Union space and we never had any Dai raids, but my nephew was killed in a pirate attack and I think we should hang them all, no mercy for pirates.” The Woman simply nodded but didn’t say anything. I figured she too was here to see those hanged because she might have lost someone. Then she said. “Watching a hanging is not something that should be done for entertainment.” He shrugged. “It was a citizen decision to have executions shown to the public. Over 80% voted for it, if I remember correctly. If only one person thinks twice about murder and slavery after seeing an execution then it was worth it. We Andorian have a long history of slavery both as slavers and as slaves and I tell you lady, I am a proud Union citizen there is because we are doing it anymore. Our society is rich of sad and horrid tales. My own family had been sold as slaves. Being sold and used against your will is worse than death. I am going to watch it for sure and send my aunt and uncle a recording of it.” She sighed. The Cab reached the huge gas planet after about 20 minutes. He turned to us again. “We are almost there now. This DeNoir Planetjumer does eight percent ovr light speed after all.” “This is the fasted it can go?” “Unfortunatley yes, Sir. This is not a FTL shuttle able to reach other systems and am not licenced to go past the system. You do know about the shipmasters licence required by Union law for any conveyance going past the light threshold. Inters system traffic skims only a few percent above light speed so we can use ISAH drives, take our time along and make it within reasonable time to other celestial bodies.” He sighed. “If Corri stays as busy as it is, we bound to get a Space Tram or even TMT connections. No need for inter system cabs.” He shrugged. “Anyway, welcome to Corri-Giant. The floating cities on Corri Giant are as pretty as the ones on Saturn I have been told.” I suspected the Hotel to be on a moon and said surprised. “The hotel is on the Gas giant itself?” “Oh yes. There are many gas planets with floating cities. It all started with the Terrans, who simply settle and occupy everything, building Nuc-Gas refineries on Saturn and Jupiter. Those are the names of gas planets of the Sol system by the way.” He made a few control adjustments and continued. “You know gas planets are the best source for Nuc Gas, the stuff we use to power Isah Pods. The refineries grew, permanent crews brought their families and they wanted to shop and have schools and before you knew it, floating cities came into wide spread use. Corri System being an important fleet depot and traffic hub and all, thats why we have refineries on Corry Giant. The Cities down there float on a thin layer of liquid water vapor actually and below is metallic helium and hydrogen and all the good stuff. No worries the Floating cities are quite safe and nothing ever happened to them. Cloud Castle is a Five Star Hotel.” The gas planet was enormous and reminded me of Big Ball the planet I had seen in the sky of Twilight. The pilot activated shields and dove into the swirling atmosphere of the giant. Even though the Shuttle was stabilized it was tossed around by violent winds and some of the motion came through. He laughed,” I always love this part. Makes you feel you actually fly. Then a city appeared and it looked as if it was sitting on a huge dinner plate, floating on an purple and grayish chasm of fog like nothingness. There were lightning bolts crackling over a sky in every shade of red and blue, the clouds whirled like milk stirred into black coffee and I wondered if someone stared long enough at this swilling madness could turn insane. With a last shudder the taxi slipped inside a protective force field and dropped us of before the doors to a big Hotel. Only a mostly invisible force field separated this drop off area from an environment that was absolutely deadly in so many ways, but then I was almost certain I saw life forms outside, looking very similar to Nilfeheim jelly fish but without the filament strings below the body and I saw humans in suits with wings soaring outside the city. The woman also noticed them.” No matter where humans go they find a way to use their surroundings for sports and recreation. I think this is the secret of the terran humans. They are neither the strongest, fastest or smartest species but they seem to be able to adapt to every environment.” I agreed with her. Learning that there were floating cities in the upper atmosphere of a Gas giant was really something and I had to agree with the Ancient, the Union truly was an amazing place. The lobby of the Lux Hotel could have been anywhere with its marble floors, indoor plant islands and water fountains. An Ult sat behind an Ultanium that was somewhat akin to a terran piano and played Ult harmonic melodies. Humans and non-humans in business suits, dresses, and robes walking back and forth; standing together in small groups talking to each other. Most of them ignoring the whirling elements outside the view ports. A Thauran receptionist in a tight fitted black suit and purple shirt underneath smiled at us. “Welcome to the Hilton Cloud Castle on Corri-Giant. What can I do for you?” I motioned the woman to go first and she said: “I would like to get a room for four nights.” “I am sorry Ma’am but all our standard deluxe rooms are booked or reserved. I do have one suite left however.” “How much is that?” “18,000 per night.” “Are there any other hotels or accommodations?” He looked at a screen and raised his hands.” It looks like the Snorkel Intake City has bunks left, but I would not recommend them to a lady. The Sylvain on Far Out still shows three rooms but that is almost a day inter system from here.” Her mouth twitched and she said to me. “I do have a temporary office on Corri-Door, I guess we could share. I don’t know how big it is but it might still be better than the Space bus lobby.” I smiled.”We also could share the suite. I am certain it has separate bed rooms.” The blue faced Thauran looked at his read out after I swiped my CITI and Credit Chip he said. “It is always a pleasure to welcome executives of Enroe Corp. Do you wish human or robotic butler service?” After we had been shown to the suite and her luggage was brought in she said with a raised eyebrow. “Why would an executive of Enroe even consider sleeping in the Space bus lobby? Not that I ever met such a young business tycoon.” “I am not a business man or a tycoon. Just a Neo Viking from Nilfeheim, but I am friends with Alex Enroe and I guess he did mean what he said.” “You are a very interesting person, Eric. Quiet and soft spoken, yet there is something about you I can’t quite place.” “Maybe it’s the smell. I think I do need a shower.” She laughed.” Well I must say I am glad to have a nice bed to sleep. This was a last minute assignment and they rushed me here without making the usual arrangements.” “I guess you are some sort of news reporter then?” She took of her coat and over her left chest she had an embroidered symbol of a sword and a scale super imposed over a stylized Galaxy, the union symbol. She lowered her eyes and said. “I usually don’t tell anyone what I do or who I am, but I work for the Union Justice Department and I am an Executioner.” This did surprise me a little but I didn’t want to offend her and said. “Well I guess someone has to do that.” “This is part of the reason I don’t tell what I do to anyone. She glared at me. “I can see it in your face.” “Lady, I am away from my home planet for the first time in my life. Nilfeheim is not what you would call a modern world. To me everything is new, exciting and some of it is actually quite frightening. It is the first time I hear about a city floating around a gas planet. Executions are rare on my world we usually challenge someone and do the killing ourselves. Now a pretty lady tells me she does hanging for a living ... I am sorry if I blinked.” Her glare became softer and she sat down.”I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I never tell anyone what I do, but sometimes I want to share it and have someone to talk about it” “I have nothing much to do for the next days. I am not eighteen yet and it might not be appropriate but maybe I can invite you for dinner and you can share whatever you want with me. I am just a Neo Viking but I can listen.” Her lips parted for a warm smile. “Let me freshen up a bit and call in. Then I would like very much to have dinner with you. INTERLUDE 11: SHEA Shea could not believe the size of the Black Sirius. It somehow reminded her of a very elegant and very fast bird with half-moon shaped forward spread wings a long neck and slender body. It was shiny black with silver accents. Rex Schwartz had casually called it his home, away from home. The inside was very subdued luxury of the finest, black marble floors, wide sweeping stair cases, glass and chrome elevators and huge view ports. She followed him like in trance and now more than a little afraid of the man. He was nothing but kind and gentle to her in the most attentive way but realizing who he was and the power he held was not easy to accept. Her intellect was quite capable of understanding who and what he was. Even on Sin 4 she had heard stories about Schwartz Industries and about the absolute ruthless way they did business. No one ever tried to rob the Coin exchange, at least no one ever tried successfully. He led her into a warm and comfortable furnished living room with a large leather seating group around a glass table. Nothing here screamed high tech or uber-lux but she was certain the finest technology was still there, just well hidden. A tall blonde looking like an older sister to the girl he had introduced as his daughter, wearing a tasteful, very feminine black pant suit. Rex kissed her and said.” Wetmouth this is my wife Linda. Linda meet Wetmouth.” Shea blushed under her mask. Even though it was not unheard off, but still usual that a man would introduce a Sojo Prostitute to his wife, usually for some threesome action, but the woman greeted her friendly as if she was just a friend. Sojonit Sisters had an unequaled reputation, but they were still prostitutes and many called them whores and even less flattering names. Selling sex and sexual pleasures had always had an immoral and unethical aspect in many cultures and societies. She had learned about that from the lessons at the temple. Yet Linda had no apparent or detectable tone of disapproval or disrespect.”Welcome Wetmouth, can I get you something to eat or drink?” Wetmouth shook her head, even though she still only had a cup of coffee and was very hungry. She asked. “Where are we actually going, Sir?” He turned and smiled at her.” To Sin 4 so we can talk to your Mother Superior and I can adopt you.” Shea looked around.” Sir, you are going to Sin 4 in this?” “Yes I was planning to, but if you don’t like it we can get something else.” “Mr. Schwartz, Sin 4 is in Freespace. I know your corporation maintains a business there, but every pirate in the sector will try to capture this ship and you. The ship I left Sin 4 on, was attacked by a pirate and we barely made it to Alvor’s Cove, Sir.” What happened to her then welled up tears again and constricted her throat with shame and fear. “No worries Wetmouth, this ship is not without teeth and I am almost certain there is no ship in the known galaxy quite as fast. No pirate could keep up with us.” Linda said,” This and the fact two very large Schwartz Security ships are always close behind us. You will be quite safe. If you want I show you to your rooms so you can freshen up and if you like you can join us for dinner. I am making good old fashioned Pork chops tonight. You eat meat, yes?” The Sojoinit girl simply nodded and was glad she could bathe and a marvelous auto dresser mended and restored her outfit. Shea was very surprised to find that the Schwartz Family did not use servants and that Linda cooked the meal herself using very little robotic help. On their way to Sin 4 he introduced her to a game called chess and she easily understood the concept and found the game that was not based on any luck or chance but on pure logic and mathematical understanding, very entertaining. After a while she analyzed his game and noticed he let her win. She did ask him to play for real and she began to test him with mathematical problems and she soon discovered that his intellect was at least equal to hers. To finally talk to someone who really understood her with a deep knowledge in a wide area of scientific areas was perhaps the greatest discovery of her life so far and a true joy. --””-- Only a little while ago she thought she would never see Sin 4 again and be lost on a cold impersonal space port and now she had returned to Sojo Island inside a massive heavily armored limousine. None of the crocks and enforcers came near the Black Sirius or the two Corporate Battle ships sitting to each side of it. No one interfered with the flight of the flyer to the island. Mother Superior was surprised to see her, but she recognized Rex right away. “Mr. Schwartz, what an honor. I will of course personally serve you if you like.” Then she turned to Wetmouth. “Bringing such an esteemed customer is quite an accomplishment young Sojo, but I hoped you would be in school by now.” The temple was abuzz about the famous visitor and Mother superior took her guest and Wetmouth in the finest Love chambers the temple had. She closed the door and then to Wetmouth’s surprise hugged the big man in a very uncharacteristic fashion, more like a sister or a dear friend, not like a Sojonit. “I certainly have not expected you here. Still married to Linda?” “And happily so.She is right here on Sin 4 aboard the Sirius.” Mother Superior said to Wetmouth. “This man is married to the same woman for 2500 years. There are empires that don’t last that long.” The Highest Sojonit offered him a seat and he took it and then asked.” What brings you here? It has to do with my pupil, right?” “Yes I found her stranded at Checkpoint 96. She had a rough time on Alvor’s Cove and lost her means to travel and according to Port control bio scanners she is too young to apply for citizenship. Besides she would need to reveal her identity and all that.” The First Sojonit sounded angry and apologetic at the same time.” I was so certain you were old enough and could you not find help at our temple at Alvor’s Cove? I am sure you know we have one there.” “No one was there. The temple on Alvor’s Cove was empty.” “Rex, I really could use one of your Security ships to get a group of Vengeance Angels to Alvor’s Cove and If possible two of of these marvelous extended reach GalComs your Security supposedly have now.” “You are as well informed as always old friend. I let the Captain of the SSI Stuyvesant know that he is to accept your orders. I am sure he has whatever you need aboard.” “The ER-Gal Coms will help a lot, the Sojonit Order and I owe you a big favor. Now I know you have a soft spot under that ice block of your heart, but flying with the Black Sirius all the way to Sin 4 to bring me a lost Sojo back? I suspect there is more to this.” “I would like to adopt her. I can then make her a citizen, her identity remains secret under the VIP protection act and I can send her to Oxford, Stanford or Heidelberg, but she must for a brief moment drop her mask and wig and I would not ask this of her without your approval.” Mother superior actually sniffed.”Oh how beautiful. Wetmouth I give you my blessing. I can assure you, you could not have found a better solution. I am not sure if you noticed but Rex has a mind at least equal to yours and he has the means of open all the doors and the finest education for you and be a great father and mentor. That you never have to worry about anything material comes as a bonus.” She padded his knee. “A Skath girl form the worst slums in the universe will rise to become a princess on the court of the Union’s secret emperor. That is poetic justice old friend. And after all those millennia you are still a sucker for girl tears.” Rex shrugged.” I know the difference between crocodile tears and real ones. I fathered twenty eight daughters and adopted eleven. I consider myself an expert on girl tears.” Then looked at Wetmouth with a smile. “You see you won’t be the first daughter I raised; actually with you it will be an even 40. “Then he smirked. “She is right you know. I still can’t ignore a girl crying.” Shea said shyly.” Am I no longer a Sojonit?” “You will always be a Sojonit, but you will wear the Veil of abstinence for a long time. If you feel you reached the point where you want to drop the veil you can return here and I will take you to the Rainbow Palace on our secret world and make you a higher sister.” Rex said.” Now that is a place I would like to see.” “No man can ever go there, but I will show you some visuals one of these days.” Rex wore a taste full little device on his left wrist and it hummed. She shook her head. “Only you could have a GalNet device that receives messages in a room supposedly shielded by the finest Union security devices and Saresii tech from the First age.” He tried to look innocent,” I am sure the Stuyvesant has a good Counter Intel Tech who can help you with that, but I need to take this call. They would not have disturbed me if it wasn’t urgent.” That the mightiest CEO trusted the masked woman was evident as he opened his call before her. A man in an all black uniform appeared. “Sir I am sorry for the interruption, but Situation Red Flood is occurring right now. Nogoll forces joined. Federation on Highest Threat Alarm. Our analysts calculated a 57% chance the incident will escalated to full scale conflict.” “Yvonne will open Contingent Plan Iota Phi and prepare for Alpha Order seven. I need the Robert E. Lee to take the Omega Answer for possible deployment, Rex out.” His smile had vanished. “A large number of Dai clans have accepted the offer made and joined the Union. An even larger group is trying to prevent that and all happens in the Prometheus Nebula group, with Admiral Stahl and several battle groups in the mix. The Nogoll have violated the Freespace treaty and there is a good chance for Inter Galactic War.” Mother Superior was disturbed by this.” This could change the status of Sin 4 and cause panic on this planet.” “The Stuyvesant is yours to command. If you need to evacuate she got room for all and enough storage to take the temple along. You know I won’t let a friend behind.” “I know Rex and I am hoping our other friend Richard keeps a cool head. I have a feeling he might already be halfway to Kermac Prime.” “He will do the right thing. He always does.” Rex assured her. Category:Stories